


we are an example of why not to fall in love (ii)

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: AU, Infidelity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the hell is the <i>truth</i> anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are an example of why not to fall in love (ii)

**Author's Note:**

> this part of the story takes place right after the first one.

“Why? No matter what you do, or what you try to run from, she _is_ your wife. You can’t do this to her.”

“What she doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. There are a lot of things that I’ve done, that she doesn’t know about, and she’s still here. Whereas other women would have wanted to divorce. Please just let me kiss you- it’s something that I wanted to to for a long time. Drunk _and_ sober.”

Without thinking about it any further, he turned his face to look at me. He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer to him, looking deep into my eyes.

“Listen to me,” he said. “I don’t care what happens with Ali, as long as I’ve got you by my side. If I have you, then there’s nothing in the world that I can’t do.”

There was a long and awkward pause, after which he let me go. Without saying another word, he went upstairs and slammed the door shut. He didn’t give me a chance to reply to what he said. No chance at all. And there was nothing I could do about _that_.

**

I had gone to sleep in the guest room last night because I didn’t want to bother Madison, not after our little talk yesterday. I didn’t hear anything coming from his room, which was a little odd because there was always some kind of background noise going on- whether it be music or tv. Maybe he was just mad at me for not responding to him the way he wanted me to, but can you really blame _me_? I don’t want to be known as a homewrecker- I don’t want to _feel_ that way. I don’t want things to go out of balance. And especially, I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Madison; because I know if he leaves Ali, that will eventually happen.

Right as I was getting up, I heard Madison begin to speak to someone on the phone. It was rather loud, but I didn’t mind because it would allow me to listen to what he was saying.

“ _Hey baby_ ,” he said. “ _How are you doing this fine morning?_ ”

There was a pause, which I assumed was the other person telling him about their morning.

“ _You think I can see you tonight? My wife is out of town with her friend Kelly and I really want to see you tonight._ ”

What in the world? What the hell was I listening to? Could it be possible that Madison was _already_ cheating on Ali, with someone other than myself? No that couldn’t be it. It had to be something else, it just _had_ to. Madison would never do that to his wife. Or could he? I mean just last night he was more than willing to do that with me. What the hell?

“ _No, it’s just Kelly’s husband that’s staying with me. I could make up an excuse that I need to run some errands right quick or somethin’. I’ll see you there around seven, is that okay?_ ”

Oh god, he was. Madison _was_ cheating on Ali with who knows what person. It made me sick to think that the person I once had on a pedestal, was doing this sort of thing. It made me so fucking sick.

I had to do _something_ about it. I had to stop Madison from seeing that person tonight. I had to. 

I threw the covers off me, and walked to Madison’s room, didn’t knock or anything.

“Yeah, I love you too,” he said before hanging up. “Do you need anything?”

“What the fuck was that all about?” I demanded.

“Buster, she’s my wife, I _do_ love her. Can’t I say that to my own wife?”

“Don’t fuck around with me, that was not Ali, and you damn well know it. How the fuck are you going to see her tonight if she’s all the way in Florida and we’re in Washington state right now? Care to explain yourself?”

“Were _you_ listening to _my_ private conversations? Who the hell do you think you are?”

“Excuse me,” I replied, a little indignified. “Who am I? Who do _I_ think _I_ am? I’m your best friend. I have an obligation, no I have a moral duty, to stop you from doing something stupid, and that- the encounter you were going to have with that person you were speaking to over the phone- _that_ was stupid. How could you do this to your wife? I know you’re angry about what happened last night, but you don’t have to do this. What are you thinking?”

“I don’t love Ali, I never have, and I’m pretty sure she knows that. She knew that coming into this marriage and she’s okay with that.”

“What person in their right mind does that!?”

“Look,” he said. “I haven’t told you before how Ali and I _really_ met. She and I were high school buddies, the best of friends. Oh she’s going to kill me for telling you this, Ali’s a lesbian and I’m a homoromantic, pansexual person. How we ended up getting the idea to get married is another different story that I hope to tell you some other day. Our marriage is more of a business deal than a marriage.”

I could not believe what I was hearing, Ali and Madison’s marriage was a _sham_? Did anyone else know? Oh god, I was beginning to feel sick again. How could my best friend hide something like this from me? I always told him everything- except my true feelings for him- because I trusted him. And I was really hoping he felt the same way.

“Does she know?”

“Does _who_ know?”

“Does my wife know?” I demanded to know. “Does Kelly know about this?”

“No offense, Buster, but why does your wife need to know about this? Sure, Ali is her best friend but I don’t think _this_ jeopardizes their friendship.”

“You’re right, I guess. Oh my god, I am _so_ mad at you. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Tell you about what? That I can only fall in love with men, but I can be attracted to anyone? That’s quite a load to drop on someone- even _if_ they are your best friend.”

“Oh wow, I cannot believe you just said that, wow.”

“Said what?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “That I said the truth? Sorry to break it to you, but the truth hurts sometimes.”

“You’re right, the truth hurts, a lot. But truth is- I _don’t_ want to be your friend anymore.”

“What!? Are you listening to yourself right now? You’re acting so fucking childish, I swear. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with _me_? I think the real question here is what the hell is wrong with _you_? You’re the one in a sham marriage with my wife’s best friend, _that’s_ what is wrong here.”

I stormed out of the room. I was enraged. How dare he? How _dare_ he say _I_ am the one acting childish, when _he’s_ the one living a lie? And most of all- _how fucking dare he say that I can’t handle the truth?_


End file.
